ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Omnitrix
The Omnimatrix, referred to as the Omnitrix, is one of Azmuth's creations and the successor of the Ultimatrix. The Omnitrix was first mentioned by Azmuth in Map of Infinity. He was planning on giving it to Ben, but it was not complete, and Ben's maturity needed to increase before he would be allowed to use it. Azmuth, by the events of The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, had completed the Omnitrix and claimed that he was working on it ever since Ben got the original Omnitrix (approximately six years ago). In the same episode, he gave it to Ben because he deemed him worthy of wielding it after removing the Ultimatrix from the latter's wrist. Appearance The Omnitrix resembles a wrist watch. Its face plate is now square instead of round, and has a white and green color scheme. The faceplate is black with two green stripes forming an outline for the hourglass of the intergalactic peace symbol. When the faceplate is slid back, the Omnitrix's core is revealed. Features General *The Omnitrix has a DNA scanner. *The Omnitrix has the quick change feature. *Azmuth confirmed that the Omnitrix has a Master Control. *The Omnitrix can add extra features to alien forms in order to make them safer/stable. *The Omnitrix can synchronize with another Omnitrix. *Unlike the Original Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix, the Omnitrix does not mistransform. **If it does mistransform, it's Ben's fault;http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/349394956424593959 caused by Ben's habit of slamming his hand on the Omnitrix's core and inadvertently the scroll pad, as revealed in For a Few Brains More. *The Omnitrix does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/357177757857243944 omntrix hologravic interface.png|The holographic interface omntrix actived.png|Activated *The Omnitrix has a holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, akin to a touch screen. The faceplate will then slide open when the side button is pressed to lock in the selection, the Omnitrix core will come out. When pressed, it will trigger a transformation. Extensions *The Omnitrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. **The Omnitrix can also record messages, similar like voicemail. *The Omnitrix has a digital watch.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/352643127288299004 *The Omnitrix adapts the user's clothing to the alien he/she transforms into.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/318500147073924200 *The Omnitrix has a built-in Universal Translator. *The Omnitrix has a distress signal function and homing device as Azmuth was able to find and rescue Ben when was trapped inside the Incursean Exile Pod. *In Arrested Development, it is revealed that the Omnitrix has a security lock system so that only Ben can use it. **It also has an alternate identification program if some change by outside forces occurs to Ben. *In A New Dawn, the Omnitrix has been revealed to have a fail-safe that kicks in in the event that the user's life is in jeopardy. This feature turns him into the needed alien he needs to survive. Randomizer *The Omnitrix has a randomizer function. This has two modes: **Ben continuously changes between different aliens every few minutes before timing out. **Ben will turn into one random alien for an inconsistently short period of time before changing back. Voice Command *The Omnitrix can be controlled by Voice Command. **Omnitrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode ***Makes the Omnitrix recognize Ben **Command Code 1010 Tennyson Benjamin Disengage Life-Form Lock ***Disengages Life-Form lock Modes |-|Active Mode= Active Mode is the Omnitrix's default mode - the Omnitrix can be used and nothing is wrong. |-|Recharge Mode= Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Omnitrix from damaging the user by staying transformed for too long. It's deactivated automatically, once the Omnitrix is recharged. |-|Scan Mode= Scans DNA by being near the alien it detects. However, if the Omnitrix is far away from the detect sample, the Omnitrix's other function will be disabled until the alien is scanned. |-|Randomizer= Randomly transforms the user for a short time. |-|Life-Form Lock= Allows the user to stay transformed for an extended period of time without a time-out. It is dangerous to use often. |-|Master Control= The user can transform with a simple thought, neglecting the use of the dial. The limiter is also disabled, allowing the user to stay transformed indefinitely. Aliens The Omnitrix has a total of at least 1,000,912 aliens, over 80 unlocked aliens, and 69 named aliens. :See the Species DNA for a more detailed listing of alien DNA stored in the Omnitrix. Unlocked Aliens Other Known (Locked) Aliens Appearances Ben 10 *''Ben 10,000'' (first appearance; future) *''Ken 10'' (future) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (first re-appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse *All episodes except From Hedorium to Eternity. Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **The icons on the Omnitrix are inspired by Autobot and Decepticon symbols from Transformers: Animated.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/335600890645866945 **The Omnitrix is not hack proof.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/359775606973417666 **Matt Youngberg and Shane Poindexter designed the Omnitrix.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/361539081479414783 **It was Matt Youngberg's idea for the Omnitrix to have the touch screen interface.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/362946727054966563 **The Galvans were the first species added to the Omnitrix. ***Grey Matter's DNA sample came from neither Azmuth nor Albedo.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/368450004903296890 **The Omnitrix doesn't have the Ultimatrix's evolutionary feature. ***The Omnitrix won't scan the Ultimates' DNA.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/39456452674324478 **The new aliens weren't ever locked in the Omnitrix.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/3877154130763863485 **The Omnitrix is a reference to the Dial H comic book. **There were technical glitches in the original Omnitrix and Ultimatrix that limited the positioning of the symbol during transformations. This caused interference with the transformations, such as power glitches. ***Azmuth reformatted and corrected these errors in the Omnitrix. **The Omnitrix is always receiving software updates from Galvan Prime.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/483684929364846197 **The Omnitrix can't accommodate magical creatures from Ledgerdomain.http://ask.fm/DerrickJWyatt/answer/121381624692 References See Also */Species DNA/ *Azmuth (creator) *Life-Form Lock Microchip Omnitrixes Category:Technology Category:Alien Tech Category:Items Category:Artifacts Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Ben Tennyson's Possessions